


Warmth and Darkness

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Waylon consummate their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> WELL here's that smutty Eddie/Waylon fic I promised y'all finally. It's pretty much just gay sex from start to finish, but in the process of writing this fic I created an entire AU on the side. Maybe two. So I will never escape from the clutches of this pairing and that's the moral of the story  
> I decided to write Eddie as being a sweetheart for once and he and Waylon have snuggly consensual sex YAY

Eddie was humming again.

It was something Waylon had noticed him doing, but he wasn't sure what the purpose of it was. Either to calm and reassure Waylon, to tease Waylon, or just to keep Eddie's mind occupied for a moment. Sometimes Waylon recognized the tunes, sometimes he didn't.

It was a bit odd to have Eddie humming to him while his mouth was traveling along Waylon's pectoral muscles, his fingers knit up in the thin veil of hair over Waylon's chest, as he held the smaller man down on a table. He would pause with his low notes occasionally to kiss Waylon's chest or run his tongue over his tense skin. Waylon's body shuddered, his hands grasping at Eddie's hair and seeking something to hold onto. Eddie sensed his eagerness, rolling his shoulders a little, and changed the focus of his mouth to gently tonguing one of Waylon's nipples instead of just skirting it with kisses.

Waylon freed a loud moan from his lungs at the sweet, sweet sensation of Eddie's mouth on his nipple. His tight chest convulsed as he breathed, his quiet panting sheer music to Eddie's ears. “Y-Yeah, come on...” Waylon whispered, gripping Eddie's collar as the larger, stronger man sucked upwards on his pectoral muscle and stabbed shards of hot pleasure into his body. “ _Eddie..._ ” Waylon whined, feeling Eddie's mouth break away and make hasty progress towards the other side of his chest.

Waylon slammed his eyes shut, his breath coming in staggered huffs. Eddie cradled Waylon's shoulders in his arms as he pleasured his other nipple, humming softly to himself and generating vibrations that reverberated off of Waylon's skin in a pleasant manner. Waylon whimpered and stroked Eddie's hair, his body and Eddie's pressing against each other and pulling away as they breathed in sync.

“Eddie...” Waylon panted. “C'mon, hurry up, babe.” Eddie responded by slowly releasing Waylon's nipple and lifting his head, staring deeply into Waylon's eyes with just a hint of an amused smile on his face. He began humming again, softly and sweetly, stroking Waylon's flanks before abruptly latching his mouth onto Waylon's skin again, tasting every inch of Waylon's torso.

Waylon groaned loudly, furrowing his brow, and contracted his arms around Eddie's shoulders. His breath raced, and continued to stagger even when Eddie stopped. Eddie's tongue pricked the lowest part of Waylon's skin that was exposed, feeling his partner's body twitch in eagerness. He slid his hand to the spot his mouth had just left, wrapping it down and gently caressing Waylon's crotch.

Waylon was pretty much already hard at that point, but the way Eddie's hand was toying with him filled it out. “Oh, yes.” Waylon huffed. “C-Come on...” He panted, volts of eager energy racing up and down his veins.

Eddie purred and began peeling away the underwear that was still clinging to Waylon's body, freeing his erection. Waylon moaned quietly, pausing for a moment of stasis-like euphoria. Eddie stroked Waylon's inner thighs with the back of his hand, teasing him while preparing him at the same time.

Eddie wrapped a strong, firm hand around Waylon's cock, stroking it slowly and still humming softly to Waylon. Somehow, the deep rhythm of Eddie's vocalizations was making it even more pleasurable. Waylon closed his eyes with a grunt, leaning his head back as Eddie stroked him. His hips buckled slightly, and he whined quietly in conjunction, already prey to Eddie's strong hands.

To say that those hands were making him see stars would be a gross understatement. Those massive, strong, firm hands made Waylon absolutely melt. He lolled about like a ragdoll, lungs suddenly puffing and struggling to breathe, feeling ardor race through his body at an alarming rate. “E-Eddie...your hands...” He moaned. “They feel s-so good...”

Eddie chuckled. “I know, darling.” He purred, slowing down for a second and kissing Waylon softly. “Don't they?” Waylon responded with a moan and nuzzled his head against Eddie's. Eddie lifted his head and eased the glove off his unoccupied hand with his teeth. Waylon knew what was coming, and he nevertheless watched with intensity. His mouth was already open by the time he felt Eddie's fingers brush his lips and slide into his mouth.

Waylon licked Eddie's fingers slowly and sensually, keeping a cheeky sort of eye contact with him the whole time. Eventually Eddie withdrew his fingers, pulling them out gently and giving Waylon a kiss on the forehead, almost like a reward. Waylon leaned back again and let Eddie's hand slowly part his legs, his fingers pressing against Waylon's entrance.

“Are you ready, darling?” Eddie asked, stroking Waylon's cock with his thumb.

“Yes, Eddie, please...” Waylon murmured. Eddie nodded, humming a little and pushing his index finger into Waylon's opening. Waylon moaned as Eddie started to finger him, the gentle sliding and toying providing a strange kind of pleasure.

Eddie resumed stroking Waylon's cock, now in conjunction with fingering him. “Yes, Eddie...” Waylon panted, sinking his fingernails into his palms. “Yess, Eddie! Ahh, more, love...”

“Patience, darling.” Eddie chuckled, pushing his finger deeper and leaning over to nibble Waylon's ear. Waylon purred contentedly, feeling pleasure course through his body. Eddie slowed his strokes for a moment, at least until he managed to work a second finger in, at which point the hand caressing Waylon's member reached a dangerous pace.

“Ohhhohoh...Eddie...” Waylon panted. “Ah-at this rate, you're going to make me come...” He almost chuckled.

“Isn't that the point?” Eddie asked, amused.

“Well, y-yes, but...” Waylon gasped. “I thought we would wait until...y-you were...inside me...”

“I am inside you.” Eddie teased, scissoring his fingers.

“You know what I mean.” Waylon retorted, eyes narrowed. His shoulders convulsed, and he gasped sharply. “Oh, Eddie...” He cried, tightening his legs around Eddie's arm.

“Hmm, you might as well, darling.” Eddie said playfully. Waylon moaned as Eddie pressed their foreheads together. “Besides, there's no rule that says you can't come more than once.” Waylon groaned as Eddie pressed a third finger to his entrance, gritting his teeth and trying to keep himself from unraveling.

“E-Eddie, I'm going to come...” Waylon panted, slamming his eyes shut.

“Then come.” Eddie whispered, kissing Waylon gently. Waylon buckled his hips, rubbing his member against Eddie as a warning. Eddie righted himself, keeping his hands on Waylon, and give him a few final strokes before he heard Waylon cry out and felt Waylon's legs contract around his hand.

Waylon came rather violently, giving into the feeling of Eddie's powerful, wonderful hands on his cock and the smooth rhythm of his fingering. Eddie held him steady, smirking a little and ignoring the ache it gave his own erection. He withdrew until Waylon was finished, shivering a little as he came back down.

“Hmm, you're so beautiful when you come.” Eddie murmured, staring down into Waylon's eyes. “Do you want to go on, darling?” Eddie asked calmly, petting Waylon's hair with the back of his hand.

“Yes. Yes.” Waylon mumbled, his chest heaving and his eyes closed. “Yes. Just...Just give me a second, love.” Eddie whispered sweetly to Waylon until his eyes finally opened and he leaned up to rub Eddie's wrist, signaling to him that it was alright to continue. Eddie gazed tenderly into Waylon's eyes, smiling a very small, pretty smile, before he gently began working his third finger into Waylon alongside the others. Waylon groaned quietly and breathed deeply, lifting his legs a little.

Eddie began gently massaging his fingers back and forth, albeit slowly, keeping Waylon at a gentle pace. His free hand resorted to stroking Waylon's hip, mostly trying to avoid the spots where Waylon had come all over himself. “Would you like me to clean you up real quick?” Eddie offered.

“You don't have to...” Waylon replied.

“Hmm, I won't hear of it.” Eddie declared. “You're filthy, darling.”

“Well, I'm just going to get filthy again.” Waylon purred.

“Oh, you're such a naughty girl.” Eddie whistled. A jolt of hot, guilty pleasure shot up Waylon's spinal cord.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Waylon crooned. “I'm such a bad, naughty _girl_ , aren't I?” He panted, putting emphasis on the word 'girl'. He bit his lower lip as Eddie shoved his fingers back in, scissoring and stretching with all the strength in his massive fingers.

“You like that, darling?” Eddie whispered, knowing very well that Waylon got off on being called a girl, even if Waylon didn't want him to know.

“Y-Yess...” Waylon hissed. “Oh, Eddie,” He cried, jerking his body upwards and claiming his partner's mouth fiercely. “I need you...inside me...” Eddie slid his fingers out of Waylon's opening, causing him to tear his mouth away with a sudden, loud moan.

“You've been waiting a while, haven't you, darling?” Eddie purred, leaning over Waylon and brushing his stifled erection against Waylon's leg.

“Come _on_ , Eddie.” Waylon whined impatiently.

“Let me clean you first.” Eddie chuckled, taking a tinge of delight in seeing Waylon's childishly impatient expression. “Oh, please. It will only be a moment.” Eddie assured him, pulling away for a moment to fetch what looked like a handkerchief. He touched the corner to his mouth, wetting it down before using it to wipe Waylon's seed off of his stomach. Waylon grunted quietly, not taking very kindly to Eddie's need for diligence. Eddie darted off one final time before returning, leaning over Waylon and knitting their mouths together.

“I want you.” Waylon whispered, tapping his fingers against the side of Eddie's head.

“Do you?” Eddie murmured, putting on a sultry voice. “How do you want me?”

“I want you inside me. I want to knit our bodies together, to be one with you.” Waylon panted, sharing breath with Eddie. Eddie stroked Waylon's thighs, pressing his erection against Waylon's waiting entrance. “Oh, I want you to take me until I feel sunlight on my skin.”

“All night?” Eddie chuckled. “Can you take me that long?”

“If I cannot, I will take you until I am so spent that my body gives out.” Waylon replied, pawing at Eddie's belt. Eddie nuzzled him in return, pulling away and unfastening his belt. Waylon laid his hands on Eddie's chest and stared down at his waiting erection, slowly moving his hands downward until he could stroke it through his pants.

Eddie nudged Waylon's hands away, looping his thumbs under the top of his pants and pulling them down. Waylon whimpered; no matter how many times he'd seen Eddie's cock before, it still seemed jolting every time. That little moment, that little thrill of thinking that it was all his, every inch of it, and soon he would have it.

“Yes, Eddie.” Waylon panted. “Fuck me.” Eddie nudged Waylon's head with his own, lying him back down on the table.

“Oh, I will.” Eddie murmured. “Believe me.” Waylon purred at him, spreading his legs and giving Eddie a sultry look.

“Go on, then.” Waylon urged. Eddie placed his hands on Waylon's thighs and pressed the head of his cock against Waylon's entrance, rubbing it there as a warning. Waylon braced himself while Eddie tried to situate his hands, moving them up from Waylon's thighs until they were closer to his knees.

“You want it?” Eddie whispered, massaging Waylon's legs.

“Yessss.” Waylon squeaked. “Come...come on. I know you like dirty talking, but stop wasting my time.” He hissed.

“Ooh.” Eddie quipped. “You're so forceful tonight, darling.” Waylon looked away for a second, not having meant to issue such a strong command.

“I didn't mean to...”

“Oh, nonsense.” Eddie chuckled, kissing Waylon gently. “It's nothing, darling.”

“Hmm, then stop wasting my time.” Waylon giggled, pressing his knees into Eddie's sides. Eddie pressed his hands into Waylon's thighs and pushed the head of his cock against Waylon's entrance, grunting softly and breathing through his nose. Waylon whined and pushed his knees even harder into Eddie's sides, urging him on faster.

Eddie hummed quietly to Waylon as he began to penetrate him. Waylon uttered an almost melodious, feminine moan, his legs relaxing immediately.

“See? There we are, darling.” Eddie purred, leaning in towards Waylon as he spoke.

“Mmmh, good.” Waylon chirped. “Now fuck me-” Waylon requested, but Eddie cut him off abruptly with a swift, hard thrust. “Oh, yes!” Waylon hissed eagerly. “Just like that, dear.”

“Just like that?” Eddie murmured, shoving into Waylon again. “Or slower?” He added, offering Waylon a few slow, even pushes. Waylon didn't bother to form words to tell him how good it felt.

Unimaginably good. With Eddie curled over him, the luxurious feeling of those hands as they held Waylon's legs firmly in place, his thumbs twitching softly to offer comfort, and that soft, warm feeling that throbbed through his body as Eddie worked against it. Slowly and smoothly at first, adjusting both of them to the resistance.

And then there was the emotional feeling, almost unexplainable, like a proud sense of ownership. The thought that this – all this – belonged to him. Eddie was his, and he was Eddie's. Nothing else was reasonable or even possible. Waylon felt the kind of villainous pride one feels when they think of others being jealous. This was all his.

“Ohh, yes,” Waylon panted, arching into Eddie's movements. “Faster, Eddie! Faster!” He begged, leaning up to kiss Eddie as though in persuasion. Eddie tightened his grip on Waylon's legs and hastened his pace, giving Waylon a beautiful shock.

They breathed together, matching their paces to each other's. Waylon tried to stifle his moans, not wanting to give Eddie that kind of satisfaction yet, but he was relatively unsuccessful.

“Hmm, go ahead, darling.” Eddie murmured. “Tell me what you want.” He purred, nuzzling the side of Waylon's head.

“Ahhah, more...” Waylon moaned, much louder and more pitiful than he'd wanted to sound. He probably wouldn't be satisfied until Eddie was at his full potential, but Eddie knew what he was doing. He was feeding Waylon's desire, and all the while keeping that brilliant composure.

However, that wouldn't stop Waylon from begging. He knew his place, and he didn't mind not having control. It was pleasant, actually, to lose control like this, to just want and beg and lust. It made him feel greedy and guilty in the best way possible.

“Come on, you don't have to be such a gentleman about it.” Waylon giggled, relaxing one of his legs slightly, as an offering to Eddie to touch him. He hadn't realized when he'd gotten hard again, but he wasn't going to complain about the fact that he had.

“Oh, but I want to.” Eddie replied, the sound of his voice almost a physical presence on Waylon's skin. It made him shiver a little, both in pleasure and anticipation. Eddie was taunting him, being polite, being gentle, but Waylon wanted more. He would keep begging as long as he knew Eddie would oblige him, keep asking as long as he knew there was something to be received. Eddie tended to use his own mouth to temporarily silence Waylon, which was a rather functional method.

“T-touch me, love...” Waylon whined, lowering his leg even more and giving Eddie an opening to do so.

“Already, darling?” Eddie crooned, the corners of his mouth forming a familiar amused smile. God, he was beautiful. The way his thick chest heaved when he breathed deeply, and the way his shoulders formed such a strong a silhouette when they tensed... There was some sort of primeval beauty about him, some sort of awesome grandeur that ushered respect and admiration from the most primitive part of Waylon's brain.

Eddie trailed his hand down Waylon's leg and stroked his inner thigh, making him twitch eagerly. “Come on, Eddie.” He panted, pushing himself forward a little. He wanted nothing more than to feel Eddie's glorious hands on him again. “Ah, I love you.” Waylon squeaked.

“I know.” Eddie murmured, wrapping his hand around the base of Waylon's member. “I love you too.” Waylon sighed contentedly, leaning back as Eddie thrust even deeper into him.

“Yesss.” Waylon hissed. “Come on, fuck me!” Eddie pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together and changing the angle of his penetration.

Waylon buckled his hips against Eddie, begging to be stroked. Eddie leaned back a little, towards his original stance, stroking Waylon's cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Waylon's legs kept contracting around Eddie;he was only partially in control of that action anymore. He could feel pleasure rising like steam in his bloodstream, but he sank his teeth into his lip and kept himself steady. He was internally ashamed of how little stamina he had, while Eddie...Eddie could've kept going forever.

“Oh, Eddie...” Waylon groaned. “You're so _big_.” He said bashfully, turning his head away and fluttering his eyelashes a little. He smirked naughtily, loving the way Eddie got when he was flattered. And it wasn't like it was empty flattery, anyway.

Eddie chuckled, as though to diffuse Waylon's comment. “Oh, darling.” He purred, in a very humble manner.

“Don't be so modest.” Waylon panted. “You've no need.” Eddie gave Waylon a few harsh strokes with all the strength of his hands, tearing violent moans from the back of Waylon's throat. Waylon's hands left their supporting position and seized the sides of Eddie's collar, as he was still partially clothed. “All of it.” Waylon demanded crudely.

“Ask nicely, darling.” Eddie requested, claiming Waylon's mouth and kissing him deeply. 

“Mmh, please.” Waylon grunted.

“Please?” Eddie asked, nudging Waylon closer to the edge of the table.

“Please fill me up.” Waylon replied with a smirk. “Give me all you've got, dear.” Eddie followed his command a little too quickly, or at the very least much faster than Waylon had expected. He lost control of himself for a moment, struggling to find a way to support himself and making a variety of very girly noises.

“Like that?” Eddie asked, moving his free hand from Waylon's leg to his hair.

“Y-Yeah...” Waylon stammered, flustered. “Just do that a few more times, and...” He didn't manage to finish his thought in the face of Eddie's hand trailing down his chest and back to his leg.

Waylon closed his eyes and let Eddie rack his body with jolting thrusts. He let go of his voice and cried out his pleasure to the world, his moans a symphony to Eddie's ears. Waylon could feel sweat starting to roll over his chest, and as his legs trembled, he realized that he wouldn't last much longer.

Hot pleasure pounded through his body, making him feel like he was shattering from within. Waylon screamed as loud as his weak lungs would allow in the face of such an assault on his senses.

“Darling...are you alright?” Eddie asked, pausing all his movements for a moment and giving Waylon a concerned look.

“Yes. Yes, dear.” Waylon assured him. “Of course. It feels...so good. Don't stop now.” Eddie kissed Waylon softly, what may have been distress shining through his eyes.

“Are you sure? This doesn't...hurt?” Eddie sought, caressing Waylon's flank. 

“It feels good.” Waylon reiterated. “Don't you worry about me, love.” Eddie stayed idle for another moment before deciding that Waylon was fine and resuming his hard, deep thrusts. “Ah, yes!” Waylon shouted, not even bothering to contain his volume at that point. “Just like that, Eddie. You've got it, you've got it. That's the  _spotttt_ .” He gasped blindly, his toes curling and his legs tightening. 

“You're almost there, aren't you?” Eddie purred, his idle hand now sliding along Waylon's leg. “Yes, you are...” Waylon just groaned and heaved his hips forward, the only silent plea he was able to muster.

“E-Eddie...” Waylon panted, struggling to keep his body from surrendering to the overwhelming heat that was eating away at him from the core. It felt like his legs went first, contracting in sharply and actually forcing a gasp out of Eddie. Then Eddie gave Waylon's cock a few final, staggering strokes, watching the way Waylon's face changed as he neared his climax. 

“I'm coming!” Waylon cried. “ _Fuck_ , I'm coming!” His vocalizations lost their form as he gave in, sinking his nails into his palms and slamming his eyes shut. All he could feel, in that moment, was Eddie's strong hand stroking him vigorously, and the absolute oneness of having every inch of Eddie's cock inside him. 

By the time Waylon was finished, his stomach was slick and wet with come, and he didn't even manage to open his eyes for a while. All he could feel was the warmth of his own spunk on his skin, and the way Eddie was unrelentingly pounding into his tender young body.

“Ohh, have I told you that you're gorgeous when you come?” Eddie panted, his hands shaking as he clung to Waylon's legs. 

“Yeah...” Waylon said weakly, cracking open his eyes. “You did.” He murmured, smiling a weak smile.

“I'll make this quick, sweetheart.” Eddie promised, trying to support Waylon as well as he could while he readied himself to finish. Waylon whimpered, biting his lip and keeping his eyes locked with Eddie's. 

“Go ahead.” Waylon squeaked, his body still shivering. He groaned in exhaustion, trying desperately to keep his composure. 

“Ah, f-fuck!” Eddie hissed, sinking his nails into Waylon's skin. 

“E-Eddie!” Waylon cried abruptly, practically leaping up and seizing Eddie by the sides of his shirt. Eddie groaned, staggering under the amount of Waylon's weight that had just been thrown onto him. Waylon buried his face in Eddie's neck and moaned, his shoulders heaving as he panted. 

“Darling!” Eddie shouted. Waylon promptly felt a burst of wet heat surge through his lower body as Eddie came inside him, and the only cry that Eddie uttered was that drawn-out  _“Darling!”_

Eddie's instant reaction was to make sure the Waylon collapsed safely, and he did so. Waylon groaned loudly as he and Eddie separated. The empty space and the trickling heat of Eddie's seed leaking out of him were almost too much for Waylon; he might've come again if he hadn't been completely spent already. Eddie shook and collapsed beside Waylon, his breath hot against Waylon's sensitive neck and his hands struggling to find a place to rest.

Waylon just breathed deeply for a few moments, listening to Eddie murmur comfortingly in his ear. Waylon was weak and exhausted, but he liked the feeling of Eddie's arms around him. He closed his eyes and leaned against Eddie, ignoring the fact that he was utterly filthy.

“Are you...are you okay?” Eddie asked softly, rubbing Waylon's shoulder with one hand. 

“Yes.” Waylon replied, cracking his eyes open again. “Just...spent. And, uh, covered in come...”

“Oh, pardon me, love.” Eddie gasped, clearing his throat. “We should get you clean as soon as possible.”

“You...you don't have to...” Waylon stuttered. “I'll be fine, for a moment.”

“Oh, but I'd much rather you were clean. I think you would, too.” Eddie insisted. Waylon chuckled, but after a deal of fussing, Eddie managed to get him off the table and into a light bath, where his lower body was quickly cleansed. Waylon was quite distinctly walking sorely afterwards, so Eddie insisted on dressing him (in fresh nightclothes, of course) and supporting him as they walked. 

A table was decidedly not the best place for them to lie down, and Waylon looked tired anyway, so Eddie made an executive decision to pick him up and carry him to bed. Waylon knew better than to try and argue with him.

Waylon grunted uncomfortably as he was laid down, but he tried his best to get comfortable anyway.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Eddie asked, lying down beside Waylon.

“Yes. Just a little sore, but that's normal.” Waylon murmured.

“Are you tired, darling?” Eddie asked, pulling Waylon's head up to his chest and running his fingers through his hair.

“Yes.” Waylon yawned. He let his eyes fall closed and basked in the steady, predictable rhythm of Eddie's breathing. He snuggled his face into Eddie's chest with a contented whine. Eddie chuckled deeply and petted Waylon's hair, brushing it up for a moment to kiss his forehead.

“I love you, darling.” Eddie purred, massaging Waylon's shoulders. Waylon just grunted softly and kept his eyes closed. Eddie started humming softly, the deep tone of his voice and the vibrations of his chest and throat quite soothing to Waylon. One of his hands toyed with Waylon's hair and petted him slowly and evenly, while the other traveled down from his shoulder to his side. 

Waylon didn't notice himself drifting off into sleep, but the lull of Eddie's warmth and his slow melody eventually drained the last of Waylon's consciousness and convinced him to fall asleep. Eddie stayed awake for a while, making sure Waylon was asleep and that there was no threat around, before he nuzzled his face into Waylon's hair and decided to go to sleep himself.

 


End file.
